


Slayer's Little Secret

by FaithWinchester



Series: Slayer's Little Secret [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: Faith has a secret
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Dean Winchester
Series: Slayer's Little Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Slayer's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twisting the Hellmouth
> 
> Kripke and Whedon are the geniuses, I'm just playing

It wasn’t possible. There was no way. She couldn’t be gone. She was so strong, stronger than anyone he’d ever known. For her to die, in a car accident of all things, was just not realistic. No matter that she always rode that motorcycle too fast, never wore a helmet, she was the Slayer and that should count for something, right? But there was Dawn, her face streaked with tears, eyes red and swollen from crying, telling him Faith was gone and there were things he needed to know.

It had been a while between visits, he hadn’t seen Dawn in years, usually only met Faith here and there on the road. This house, on a quiet street, near the park, was not a place he could picture the dark haired firecracker he’d known. Still, that was her jacket on the hook, her boots beside the door as Dawn ushered him inside. Sam was behind him, silent for once and Dean looked around the living room. Dawn was talking, almost too quickly and Dean forced himself to hear what she was saying.

It was dangerous, she said, if the world knew. So they’d kept it a secret, from everyone. No one knew but Faith, Dawn and Giles. Dawn stayed home, Faith Slayed, kept the monsters at bay, kept everything and everyone away, so they wouldn’t find out. Dean was confused now, opening his mouth to finally speak, to ask, around the horrible lump in his throat, what she was talking about, when a footstep sounded on the stairs. He turned and small feet came into view.

Blond pigtails and big brown eyes, familiar eyes, but the smile, when she looked at Dawn, that was Winchester, pure and simple. The same smile he saw in the mirror and for the second time that day, Dean’s world tilted on its axis, threatening to send him spinning into the abyss.


End file.
